Welcome to the jungle
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [Parte del #DesafíoYURI #DesafíoDe24Horas de #EsDeFanfics] [[Drabble]] Sabrina suspiro de forma pesada y miro los libros que sostenía después de salir de la clase, todo había cambiado... {Hecho por:Gotti Calavera}


Holiguiiss mi gente... este drabble va como parte de un desafío para que haya más yuri en los fanfics, está inspirado en una canción de rock

 _Miraculous Ladybug_ _no es de mi autoría, uso los personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Welcome to the jungle**_

* * *

Sabrina suspiro de forma pesada y miro los libros que sostenía después de salir de la clase, todo había cambiado. No sabe cómo ocurrió con exactitud, pero Chloé Bourgeois se volvió la bravucona de la escuela.

Bueno, ella ya lo era, pero era una bravucona del tipo niña rica.

Ahora la mira pasar con su cigarro en la mano, empujando a los demás para que se alejen de su camino, le importa un bledo empujar a Adrien y que este pierda el equilibro para caer en dentro de la fuente.

Ella solo ve por sí misma.

Dejo de ser la niña "buena" que quería su padre, ahora se volvió el demonio encarnado con sus puntas teñidas de negro haciendo juego con su chaqueta de Guns N' Roses, se acomoda el casco ignorando los gritos del directo por no entrar a clases (de nuevo), arranco la moto y se saltó un semáforo en rojo con tal de no escuchar más los sermones del hombre.

La pelirroja apenas negó con la cabeza, Chloé no maduraría ni hoy ni nunca, su época de heroína no le calo lo suficiente, hasta se podría decir que la empeoró mostrando lo que "es en realidad". Un joven de 18 años que no quiere nada de nadie, ni va hacer nada por nadie.

Dejo de tomar el papel de hija de alcalde o de papi, ya no está "enamorada" de Adrien o de cualquier chico de rango socio-económico adecuado para los de su categoría, ya no es la niña que sigue a la moda.

Su mente era todo un revoltijo mientras el autobús avanzaba al hotel, al llegar salió del vehículo con el ceño fruncido; hoy sería el día que terminaría con todo esto, ella era la única de toda la escuela que se juntaba con Chloé hasta ahora. Muchos no lo entendían, parecían llevarse bien por un tiempo y luego se distanciaban por unas semanas para volver hablar con normalidad.

Nadie lo comprendía.

Solo ellas lo hacían.

Cuando el elevador marco el último piso ya no sentía ese temblor de la primera vez, con el tiempo dejo de sentir miedo a ella y la podía encarnar de cara en cara con indiferencia, lo malo es que siempre volvía a caer bajo y más bajo…

La rubia sabía manipularla a su antojo.

― _Welcome to the jungle, baby_ ―canturreó la rubia al verla entrar.

Sabrina ni siquiera devolvió el saludo y solo se limitó a pasar para dejar la tarea en la mesa.

― ¿Aún sigues enojada, _sweetie_?―habló de forma melosa, quiso abrazarla por detrás, pero la pelirroja la aparto.

―Es todo, Chloé. Ya terminamos

―Vamos, lo que hice si fue estúpido, pero no es para tanto.

―Chloé es que no lo entiendes...

―De que le haya dicho a tu madre sobre nuestra relación y ella se pusiera eufórica. Por supuesto, no lo entiendo.

La furia de sus ojos azules la dejo sin escapatoria, ya estaba contra la pared, su único medio de escape había sido bloqueado y sus manos inmovilizadas por ella.

―Sabri, ¿me quieres provocar?

Y esa risa irónica era el punto de quiebre, y el beso demandante era la rutina de siempre, ya no importa el manoseo de la ropa y la torpeza que hay para ponerse cómodas en el sofá del lugar.

Solo quedan ellas sumidas por deseos bajos.

―Ah… Ah… ¡Ahh~!

Chloé por ser una chica jodidamente sexy sería difícil de complacer, estuvo de humor de perros toda la semana siendo mala por los huevos con toda la escuela ante el conflicto que tenía con Sabrina, pero todo se enfoca en el sur cuando ella siente sus pezones mordisqueados y su vagina invadida por dedos.

Sabrina le quiere dar un escarmiento por hablar de más y tener ahora problemas con su madre, la dejara con las ganas, al sentir el limité de ella se aleja de forma fría.

― ¡Hey!―replica al verla en busca de su camisa.

―Es todo, Chloé…

― ¿Estás hablando en serio?

El silencio con el que buscaba sus cosas la alarmo, sin pudor la retuvo, Sabrina no quería ser engañada dos veces por la misma trampa de ser acorralada, pero esto era distinto en la rutina.

― ¿Es todo? ¿Crees por qué hemos salido durante seis meses lo puedes tirar a la basura?

Ella estaba boquiabierta, la expresión sincera en el rostro ajeno la tomó por sorpresa.

―Esta es la relación más larga que he tenido nunca, todas esas peleas eran celos por parte mía ¿Creías que lo hacíamos por diversión?

― ¿Tú que crees?

―No voy a permitir que hagas esto, si quieres que cambie. Lo haré, solo con tal que no te vayas como ella…

No sabía si era una trampa o no, pero a veces debía de mandar al diablo los prejuicios, ya no importaba sentir las medias rotas por las uñas de la rubia o como saboreaba cada una de sus curvas como un dulce.

―Ah… Ah… ¡Ahh~!

Porque en fin, solo estaban ellas.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
